


I Love You… I'll Kill You

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Yet another Enigma based songfic. Hilde bashing. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	I Love You… I'll Kill You

I see love, I can see passion

 

            Heero smiled to himself as the two boys lay together after a night of passion. He draped an arm over the longhaired boy, the end of Duo's braid held tightly in his hand. Duo stirred slightly and murmured softly. "I love you Heero." Heero continued to smile as he kisses Duo's neck and snuggles against him for the night.

            "Go to sleep Duo. We have a mission tomorrow." Duo was already asleep, a huge smile pasted on his face.

 

*****

 

I feel danger, I feel obsession

 

            "Heero!! I found you!" yelled Relena as she climbed out of his limo.

            "Ohayo ojosan!" said Duo coming up to her. Heero glared at the golden-haired girl. "Don't mind him. He had a long night, ne Heero?" he said winking at his partner. Heero reached out and gave Duo's braid a good hard yank. "Itai!!! Take it easy will ya?! Some guys just don't know how to take a joke." He walked away nursing his hurt braid.

          Heero quietly followed the longhaired boy while a group of girls accosted Relena. "Duo…" Duo stopped and slowly turned around. "Gomen. I'm not ready to make our relationship public."

            "I should be sorry Heero. I shouldn't have made that joke. You know me, me 'n' my big mouth." Duo grinned.

            "We should leave." Heero said heading back towards the dorm.

            "Oi, Heero class's this way remember?"

            "I know. I'm not going to class, and neither are you. We're getting out of here. Today."

            "What?! Did we get another mission?"

            "Aa."

 

*****

           

Don't play with the ones who love you

Cause I hear a voice that says:

I Love You… I'll Kill You

 

            "Oi Heero! Hilde and I are gonna see Trowa at the circus. Ya wanna come?"

            Heero sat at the laptop typing furiously and staring at the screen as vast amounts of information whizzed by. He was completely engrossed in what he was doing, he really didn't realize Duo was talking to him. What he did hear, however was:

            "Well, if that's the way ya're gonna be, _**HILDE**_ and I will be going on a date. Jya!" Duo was out the door before Heero could get up. Heero went to the window and saw Duo with a girl with short black hair. He watched as they walked past the school gates. They stopped for a moment and the girl kissed Duo. _**HIS**_ Duo was kissing someone else but him. Heero felt his blood boil and drove his hand through the windowpane, cutting it in the process.

            The girl was a threat, he said to himself. Not only was she luring Duo away from him but, she was a former OZ cadet. Even though Hilde had proven to be on their side, but she could easily betray them as she did OZ. Heero quickly bandaged his cut hand, whipped out his gun and jumped through the window, after opening it of course.

 

            "Ano… Duo. I think there's someone following us," Hilde said as they neared Trowa's circus.

            "Eh?" Duo carefully looked over his shoulder, but saw nothing. However, there was a slight rustling in the underbrush lining the road. "It's probably just an animal or something," he said patting her shoulder. "Let's go, we're almost there."

            "Un. I can't thank you enough Duo. How did you ever manage to get those tickets?"

            "Uh-uh. Can't tell ya. It's my secret," he said grinning.

            There was another rustling sound and Duo spun around putting himself between Hilde and –

            "Heero! So ya decided to join us after all!"

            "Duo move out of the way." Heero was holding out a gun, his hand bandaged.

            "Ne, Heero-san doushita no?" asked Hilde not taking her eyes off the gun.

            "Heero what happened to your hand?" Duo's voice full of concern.

            "Move away Duo." Heero cocked the gun, his voice menacing.

            "Oi what's going on?"

            "She's dangerous Duo."

            "Who? Hilde?"

            "I-I've done nothing!" said Hilde, her voice faltering.

            "She betrayed OZ, she could betray us. She can't be trusted. She has to be eliminated," Heero said, his monotone never faltering, but there was a slight tinge of jealous to its tone. He stepped closer to them and pushed Duo out of the way.

            "Shit Heero! You're freakin' jealous! This is what this's about!"

            "I. Am. Not. Jealous. Duo, urusai." Heero's finger squeezed the trigger a bit, hesitating.

            "Heero-san! Don't do this! I'm not an enemy!" Hilde pleaded.

            There was a crack of thunder as the gun went off, the bullet piercing Hilde's chest and going through her back. Hilde's body stumbled forward a step, then fell.

            "Hilde!!!!" Duo ran forward and stopped the body from falling. He gently placed Hilde's head in his lap. "Hilde! Ne Hilde, wake up! Wake up, damn it!!!!" he cried shaking her.

            "She's dead, Duo," was all Heero could say.

            "I can't believe you did that!! You bastard!! I told ya she was on our side. She was fighting for the colonies, like us! How could you do that?!!"

            Heero stared at the gun in his hand, then at the body in Duo's arms, the blood staining his shirt and jeans. Innocent blood. He had slain an innocent in cold blood. Duo was right. He was jealous. Jealous and scared. Jealous of Duo's good nature and good looks. Scared of losing him. "You were right Duo. I was jealous. I was scared too. I don't want to lose you Duo."

            "Well, it's too late for that Heero. I'm sorry it has to end this way." Duo stood cradling Hilde's body in his arms.

            "I'm sorry too, Duo."

            "Well, jya." Duo walked off carrying Hilde's body toward the circus trailers. Heero watched till he disappeared. He began to feel something wet on his cheeks, wiping his hand on his face, he realized he was crying. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, was crying. Ignoring his tears, Heero took one last look at his gun, then thrust it away from him with such force that it went off a second time when it landed.

          Heero ran not caring where he went, as long as it was far from that place as possible.

 

*****

 

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room…

 

Look into the mirror of your soul

Love and hate are one in all

 

            Heero lay alone on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been months since he had shared his bed. Though he had been used to sleeping alone most of his young life, it was hard for him to get used to it once he had Duo to sleep with.

            Duo. They had patched up their friendship, but not their love. Duo spoke to him when necessary, but it was always as if he and Heero were acquaintances. He wanted to touch Duo, to love him like he did before, but neither he nor Duo would let either of them touch the other. Duo was still effected by Hilde's death.

            Heero cursed himself for what he did, for letting himself be blinded by jealousy. He had loved Duo so much that he was frightened of it that was why he never told Duo he loved him. But also, he was scared Duo would tire of him, find someone else who could and would say to him, 'aishiteru.'

 

Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me

You'll see the face who'll say:

 

            Heero sat in the cockpit of Wing Zero, destroying as many of the OZ mobile suits as he could. Once again he was possessed. He had allowed the Zero unit to convince him that the one's to blame for the break in his relationship with Duo were OZ.

            "Heero-san, please stop this! They've all surrendered. There's no more need for fighting." came Quatre's voice over the comm-link.

            "They're to blame they all have to die!" retorted Heero.

            "Heero-san, onegai. The Zero unit's manipulating you. You saw what it did to me. You've got to stop this madness."

            "Listen to him, Heero! Quatre's right. This isn't the Heero I love."

            "Duo?"

            "Yeah, it's me Heero. Listen if ya stop now, we'll go back to Quatre's and talk. Really talk, o.k.?"

            "You want to talk? To me? You love me?"

            "Baka! I never stopped loving you. Even when you did what you did, I couldn't stop loving you. You're too hard to forget Hee-chan."

            "Duo, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

            "Maybe. One day. How 'bout it? Let's go home."

            "Hai. Let's go home."

            Wing Zero transformed itself into bird mode and headed towards earth, Deathscythe and the other three gundams following close behind.

 

I Love You… I'll Kill You

But I'll love you forever

 

            That night Heero and Duo had a long talk. Heero wouldn't let Duo leave until he told him EVERYTHING. After that, Heero was exhausted and asked to leave. The other pilots who had discretely been out of the room while they had their 'little chat' as Quatre put it, said their goodnights and left for their own rooms as well.

            Heero was about to fall asleep when a hesitant knock came on his door. Grumbling a little, he reluctantly left the bed and opened the door. A rather scared and nervous Duo stood outside. "Duo?"

            "Uh, Heero…" he began, shaking, "Can I stay with you tonight? I just can't seem ta get to sleep."

            Heero was shocked. They'd just decided to give their relationship another chance, but both had said that they should spend some more time alone. Why would Duo change his mind all of a sudden?

            "Please Heero? I know what we decided, but I really need to be with you right now."

            "Get in here baka." Heero pulled Duo into the room and quickly shut the door.

            "Thanks Heero. I really appreciate this, man." Heero kissed him before he could say anything else, like change his mind again.

 

            Later that night, Heero woke up feeling warmer than usual. Seeing a body next to him, he remembered Duo had come asking to spend the night. The longhaired boy was sleeping soundly, his back to Heero.

            Heero smiled a sad, sweet smile and wrapped his arms around the other pilot, drawing him closer to him. Before going back to sleep, he whispered, "Aishiteru Duo."

            He felt Duo grasp his hand and stiffened. "I love you too Heero," he said. Heero relaxed again falling asleep. "I love you Heero," Duo said one more time before going back to sleep himself.


End file.
